


Eden

by Seito



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Human Experimentation, Kickass Parents, Kidnapping, Missing Persons, Murder, Purple Child Eater Cloud, pied piper parallels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Namimori," they whispered. "The eater of children. Don't ever come to this town if you have a child. The children disappear, a purple cloud spiriting them away. No one knows where they go, why they are taken, but none ever return."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing my other plunnies but this one got thrown at me and didn't want to leave me alone.

8 Years Ago

Nana hummed to herself, a cheery song to keep her well motivated while she cleaned. With one last wipe, she wrung the dish towel dry and placed the last clean dish in the cupboard. She glanced at the clock; it read 2:10pm. "Ara," she said. "Time to wake Tsu-kun from his nap!"

With a skip in her step, Nana headed upstairs. She paused for a moment to grab her camera. At six years old, Tsuna was still adorable when he first woke up from his nap! Those wide chocolate brown eyes that looked just dazed; soft, fluffy brown hair perfectly sleep rumpled. She could barely contain her squeals at the thoughts.

"Tsu-kun! Time to get up," Nana said, stepping into her son's room. To her alarm, purple smoke seemed to be pouring out from the crack under Tsuna's door. She flung the door open. A cloud, a purple cloud, filled Tsuna's room.

"Tsuna!" Nana cried out, frantic. The camera dropped from her hands; capturing a single picture as it hit the ground. She dove into the room, blindly searching for her son. "Tsuna! Tsuna!"

The cloud retreated, fading away like morning mist, leaving Nana behind in an empty room. She twirled around, checking the corners of the room, looking for her son. "Tsuna?!" she shouted.

Where was her son?!

\--------

7 Years Ago

Yun Hibari knew pain and grief. Her son, _her son_ had been taken from her. Taken. **Stolen**. Someone in the world would burn for daring to do so.

An empty bedroom in the morning light, an open window and the lingering wisps of purple clouds. Someone, something, spirited her child away.

"Dear," Koumei, her husband, said. In a rare fashion for a Hibari, he sought comfort from her. Koumei did not show it, but the kidnapping of his son had hit him hard.

Yun melted into his embrace, the tension in her frame collapsing under the grief.

"I will call my family for help," she said.

Koumei just nodded in agreement. He squeezed her hand, showing his support.

"We will find him."

\--------

6 Years Ago

Tsuyoshi felt a chill go down his spine. Dropping his knife, he ran out of the kitchen. 'Not Takeshi,' he thought, chanting, praying. Not his son. Not his eight year old son.

He should have listened to his instincts. Should have taken Takeshi and left Namimori the minute it became apparent that the children were disappearing. But Takeshi didn't want to leave the only home he had ever known, the last physical connection to his mother and Tsuyoshi didn't have the heart to deny his son anything.

'Not Takeshi!'

Tsuyoshi flung his son's bedroom door open. He gasped as if an icy hand gripped his heart and squeezed it tight. The room was empty.

Takeshi was gone.

\--------

??? Years Ago

No one even noticed when the Sasagawa Siblings disappeared.

No one will, not until their mother returned home, a rare vacation, from overseas to find an empty house that hasn't been lived in for months.

\--------

6 Months Ago

Bianchi was pissed. Useless police, useless town! She was eighteen and alone. She wasn't supposed to be alone! Hayato had come with her, to Namimori, because they were angry, raging, at their father, his lies, his flaws.

Hayato had burned like a raging fire. The truth about his mother, the truth that she was dead, that she had been so close and yet he had never known; the piano teacher that Hayato barely remembered.

Bianchi had supported her (half, but who cared if they only shared half the genetics) brother and they had moved away from Italy. Distance, time, space, to forgive, if there was forgiveness.

So wrapped up in their wounds, their hurts, neither had paid attention to the whispers of Namimori. That no one under the age of eighteen should come to this town. That children disappeared in a purple cloud.

A story, a myth, even though Bianchi had heard the rumors, they were dismissed outright. She had bigger issues to deal with. Until Hayato vanished.

Hell no. Bianchi didn't come this far to lose her brother.

\--------

"Namimori," they whispered. "Don't ever come to this town if you have a child. The children disappear, a purple cloud spiriting them away. No one knows where they go, why they are taken, but none ever return."

"Namimori," they whispered. "The eater of children. Where teenagers seeking a painless suicide seek their end."

"Namimori, the town of adults only."

But a single voice said, "No." And it grew, louder and louder. "We do not accept this."

"We will get the children back."


	2. Fallout Arc: 8 Years Ago

**Fallout Arc:** 8 Years Ago

* * *

 

Nana sat numbly in her too quiet house and mourned. It had been three weeks since Tsuna's disappearance. The entire police force was working overtime on this case. Namimori was a small town; its few crimes were never major. Nothing of this magnitude at least. But no leads could be found. A purple cloud had whisked her only child away and it was only because her camera had gone off when it had fallen that the police actually believed her story instead of calling her crazy.

Three weeks was already far too long.

Nana buried her head into her hands, body trembling as she held back the tears. She had cried too many tears already. Nana had to be strong. There was no time to fall apart. Her son was still missing.

"Nana darling~ I'm home!"

She looked up to see her husband sweeping into the house. A fresh wave of bitterness rose in Nana's chest. So Iemitsu was finally, _finally_ home.

Nana tried to smile, frail and tight and not at all sincere as Iemitsu all but bounced into the living room.

Iemitsu looked around, beaming brightly. "Where's my Tuna-fishy?" he asked.

Nana _snapped_.

She flung the pillow she had been sitting next to at her often-absentee husband, hurling it at him. "You bastard!" she screamed.

"Nana?!" Iemitsu said startled.

Nana didn't stop, picking up the books from the tables, tossing them all Iemitsu and feeling a glimmer of satisfaction as they hit him on the head with enough force to draw blood. Once the books were gone, she moved onto the couch cushions and finally the table itself.

"Nana, what's wrong?" Iemitsu shouted, ducking as the small wooden coffee table came sailing at him. It crashed into the wall, puncturing a hole.

How could he ask that?! Nana's heart ached and sobbed in grief. Tsuna was gone, missing and Iemitsu didn't even know. Did he not realize it? Did he not hear the panicked and frantic messages Nana left for him? HOW COULD HE NOT KNOW?!

"Get out!" Nana shrieked at him. "GET OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT!" She threw that lamp at him.

Iemitsu jumped out of the way of the lamp and darted out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Nana sagged, letting her arms fall. With a small 'thud', she sank to the floor and buried her head in her hands. She sobbed, tears rolling down her face and slipping through her fingers as her body trembled with grief. "Tsuna, Tsuna," she cried.

She just wanted her son back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -pats Nana- -let's the plunny run where it wants to go-
> 
> So welcome to the Fallout Arc. We got a couple of these 'flashback' arcs to go through before we hit Present Day.


	3. Fallout Arc: 7 Years Ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Reborn Day over on tumblr (well it's mostly over but hey it's not midnight here!)

_Calm._

 

Yun took in a deep breath and calmed herself. There would be no anger, no rage, no grief, no peace. Calm.

 

Across from her, her parents, old and elderly, sat awkwardly. Their eyes wide with disbelief. Yun didn’t want them to be here, did not want to deliver such bad news, but they had to know, for it was their help she would need. Much like the Hibari Clan, Yun’s family was large and wide and they always answered the call for help whenever a family member was in need of aid.  

 

“Kyoya is gone?” her father repeated her words. There was a slight tremble, an underlying tone of emotion that Yun cannot place.

 

Mentally, Yun scowled. It better not be disappointment that her father was trying to hide.

 

Her relationship with her parents was rocky at best. It was not to say that she did not love them or that they did not love her. However, she grew up in the shadow of a brother she never even met. It was hard to say if when her parents looked at her, if they saw her or **him**.

 

They found it hard to be around her. Yun remembered all too well the distance between them, a wide gulf that she could never reach across. They tired, of course, never denying her anything as a child, they were fair. It wasn’t like they didn’t miss any of her birthdays or celebrations. They were present. But the grief reflected in her parents' eyes, the pain when they looked at her and saw her dead brother instead, that left invisible wounds on Yun’s psyche as a child.

 

“Yes,” Yun said curtly explaining the situation again. “His room was empty when I went to wake him, only traces of a purple cloud lingered. The police are searching, but Kyoya is not the first child to disappear and first one, one Sawada Tsunayoshi, has yet to be found.”

 

She laughed at the bitter irony. Years later, she understood what her parents went through when their first child died. No one would be able to replace Kyoya and Yun would never have another child to grow up the same way she did. It would not matter, because Kyoya would be found.

 

Thud!

 

Her mother fainted, collapsing to the ground without warning. Her father merely gaped; hands shaking. He looked utterly crushed, deep lines of despair written on his face.

 

Yun startled, surprised at their reaction. That all too familiar feeling of grief was reflected on her father’s face. Her parents were giving up far too easily. Kyoya was not dead. She would never assume so until she saw the body. There was still hope. One way or another, her son would come home.

 

“Father?” She questioned. Yun feared his heart would give out given how pale he had become.

 

Her father swallowed and bowed his head in grief. His body continued to tremble. The words he uttered next redefined Yun’s relationship with her parents.

  
“Yun dear, your brother Fon was taken away by a purple cloud.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That takes care of the Hibaris. Onward to Tsuyoshi.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha I have no idea where this fic is going. -Just letting the plunny run wild- 
> 
> Please leave a comment on your way out!


End file.
